(XM) Summer Lolita
by AnnaSehuna
Summary: [KRISMIN ll ONESHOT ll GS!LOLI] - "Sentuh aku, Kriseu..."/Tidak, MinSeok. Kris bukannya bersikap pengecut. Dia hanya berusaha menahan diri. Karena Kris tahu, jika sekali dia menyentuhmu maka dia tak akan bisa mengendalikannya lagi.


**standard disclaimer applied.**

* * *

"Sentuh aku, Kriseu~"

Kris yang tengah fokus pada _laptop_ di mejanya menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk melirik gadis kecil yang kini berdiri di sisinya.

"Tidak," jawabnya tegas sesaat kemudian.

"Tapi kau kekasihku, Kris."

"Aku tidak ingin menyentuh anak kecil."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Kris!" Gadis kecil itu—MinSeok menggembungkan pipi bulatnya yang membuatnya menjadi semakin bulat, tidak terima dengan kata-kata pria di depannya.

"Siapa yang akan percaya?" Kris memijit pelipisnya, mendadak kepalanya menjadi begitu pusing. "Dengan pakaian itu kau membuat dirimu semakin mirip anak kecil."

"Ini _sexy_, Kris." MinSeok memutar-mutar tubuhnya yang kini mendapat etensi penuh dari seorang Kris Wu. Ekor—alih-alih pita di belakang bajunya bergerak-gerak. "Kau itu sama sekali tidak keren, Kris. Kau harusnya tahu kalau wanita yang mengenakan kostum ini akan terlihat _sexy_. Ngomong-ngomong kau sendiri yang bilang begitu."

Kris tidak mengerti siapa yang bertanggung jawab dalam mendidik MinSeok. Bagaimana gadis berusia sepuluh tahun bisa berkata seperti ini? Sebelum Kris menyadari bahwa saat pertama bertemu dulu, MinSeok begitu polos dan bersikap sangat wajar sebagai gadis seusianya. Ya, hanya setahun setelah hidup bersama Kris Wu, gadis kecil ini jadi berubah. Oh, ayolah! Apakah ini berarti Kris yang telah salah mendidik gadis polos ini? Sayangnya, jawabannya adalah iya.

"Kris? Bagaimana?" Gadis itu tidak menyerah, kali ini ia menggoyangkan tangan Kris membawa pria yang sempat melamun itu kembali ke alam nyata.

"Apa?"

"Ah, pria yang mengabaikan gadis muda berkostum semanis ini, aku merasa tidak dihargai. Hiks."

Ayolah, Kim MinSeok berapa usiamu sebenarnya? Kau dewasa sebelum waktunya!

"Kau cantik," kalimat pujian meluncur datar dari bibir Kris. Sebenarnya, MinSeok lebih dari cantik, MinSeok itu indah.

"Hanya itu?" Alis MinSeok sebelah terangkat tinggi. "Kau tidak ingin menciumku?"

Kris menggeleng. Tapi, sepertinya kali ini MinSeok sudah cukup senang.

Saat ini, MinSeok mengenakan "French Maid" _mini maid_ bernuansa _gothic_ berbahan _lycra_. Renda putih memberi warna di pinggiran gaun pendeknya yang berwarna hitam. Di lehernya sebuah pita hitam melingkar manis. Sementara surai hitam sepunggungnya berhias bando kucing warna putih. Di bawah mini _skirt_ sepuluh senti di atas lutut itu MinSeok tak mengenakan apa-apa. Kakinya telanjang, memperlihatkan sepasang kaki mulus nan jenjang miliknya.

Seharusnya Kris tergoda—atau sebenarnya ia telah tergoda melihat penampilan bocah berusia sepuluh tahun itu dalam kostum _maid_, namun ia terlalu pengecut untuk mengakuinya.

"Ganti pakaianmu itu, MinSeok!" ucap Kris tegas saat gadis itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya secara sembarangan di pangkuan Kris.

"Siapa juga yang membelikan ini untukku sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku, hah?" MinSeok mendongak dan kembali melempar tatapan tajam ke mata Kris.

Skak mat. Kris mendengus keras menyadari kekalahannya.

Kim MinSeok adalah sepupu Kris dari Korea yang kini menumpang tinggal di _apartment_-nya sejak setahun yang lalu. Kris yang menjadi dosen di salah satu universitas di Beijing, menerima keputusan orang tuanya untuk menjadi wali dari MinSeok. Ayah MinSeok kini tengah sibuk mengurus perusahaannya di Rusia, sementara ibu MinSeok yang merupakan adik dari ibu Kris telah meninggal setahun yang lalu. Sejak itulah, Kris yang harus merawat MinSeok. Sementara orang tuanya sendiri berada di Kanada untuk mengurus bisnis keluarga.

Lalu, alasan MinSeok sering menggoda Kris, itu karena peristiwa yang terjadi tiga bulan yang lalu, saat MinSeok menyatakan bahwa ia menyukai Kris dan Kris yang tidak sempat berpikir—atau terlalu bodoh untuk berpikir?—mengiyakan permintaan bocah berusia sepuluh tahun itu. Ia tidak tahu, bahwa apa yang terjadi setelahnya akan jadi lebih buruk. Sangat buruk.

Sejak saat itu, Minseok sering menggoda Kris dan meminta Kris untuk menciumnya, karena mereka sepasang kekasih. Dan sejak saat itu juga, Kris selalu menolaknya. Hanya karena Kris tidak tahu bahwa pada akhirnya ia kan benar-benar jatuh dalam pelukan gadis yang lima belas tahun lebih muda darinya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris membeku.

Hari ini, ia berniat menjemput MinSeok di sekolah dasar tempatnya menuntut ilmu selama ini. Melakukan kegiatan rutinnya sebagai wali yang baik untuk Kim MinSeok.

Kris berada dalam _mood_ yang baik, setidaknya begitulah menurutnya sebelum sebuah pemandangan yang terlihat secara _close up_ di depan matanya membuatnya membeku. Perempatan imajiner muncul secara mendadak di pelipisnya.

Di depan gerbang sekolah dasar tempat MinSeok seharusnya menunggunya—Kris memang menemukan MinSeok di sana—tapi gadis kecil itu tidak sendiri. Di sisi gadis itu berdiri seorang pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini sering diceritakan MinSeok saat makan malam, pemuda yang memaksa Kris membolos dari kegiatannya mengajar di universitas hanya untuk mencari tahu soal pemuda kecil bertubuh kurus itu. Pemuda itu bernama LuHan. Berita baiknya LuHan satu kelas di atas MinSeok, dan berita buruknya bocah itu menyukai MinSeok, gadis kecil Kris yang malang.

LuHan berani sekali menyukai kekasih kecilnya.

Tidak. Bocah bermata rusa itu berani sekali mencium MinSeok di depannya. Benar-benar mencium pipi MinSeok-_nya_!

"Kim MinSeok!" panggil Kris dengan datar—ia berusaha keras agar tidak terlihat menyeramkan. Tapi, sepertinya gagal.

MinSeok dan si Mata Rusa menoleh bersamaan. Kris berharap MinSeok segera menyadari bahwa kekasihnya datang, lalu berlari-lari ke pelukannya dengan _background_ matahari senja dan bunga-bunga yang berterbangan seraya tertawa lebar. Tapi,

"**Sudah kubilang kau jangan menjemputku!" **

'Apa?' Kris pasti salah dengar.

Sejak kapan MinSeok berkata dengan nada dingin seperti itu padanya? Oh, pasti sejak si Mata Rusa itu ada di dekatnya dan mencium pipinya! Tidak salah lagi!

Bocah Mata Rusa sialan! Kris bahkan belum pernah menyentuh MinSeok-_nya_!

"Pulang. Sekarang!" Tolong, berusaha terlihat tetap wibawa itu sulit. Sangat sulit. Apalagi jika ini mengenai Kim MinSeok, kekasih mungilnya.

"Aku—KRIS LEPASKAN!"

Dalam diam Kris mengangkat bocah yang kini meronta-ronta di punggungnya itu. Mengabaikan LuHan yang melongo menatap adegan di depannya. Ia tak mengira bahwa gadis pujaannya akan dibawa pulang seperti karung di punggung seorang kuli panggul. Tapi, yang lebih mengejutkan LuHan, ternyata wali MinSeok adalah seorang kuli panggul!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris tengah duduk di depan meja kerjanya sembari memijit-mijit pelipisnya, kebiasannya saat merasa pusing. Sementara MinSeok duduk dan menunduk di tempat tidur di belakangnya. Kris tidak berhenti bicara sejak ia membawa MinSeok pulang bagai kuli panggul yang tengah memanggul karung dan juga tidak berhenti membicarakan soal si Mata Rusa. Kali ini MinSeok curiga jika Kris diam-diam menyukai LuHan, apalagi sejak tadi Kris membicarakan Luhan tanpa jeda.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkan si Mata Rusa itu menciummu?!"

MinSeok mengangkat wajah bocahnya, dahinya berkerut. "Kenapa kau marah? LuHan yang menciumku. Bukan aku."

Kris memutar kursinya menghadap MinSeok. Ia menumpukan lengannya di paha dan menatap kelereng hitam MinSeok di depannya.

"Dengar. Aku tidak peduli siapa yang mencium siapa. Aku hanya tidak suka atas apa yang bocah itu lakukan padamu."

"Kalau begitu cium aku!" MinSeok berdiri. Tubuhnya bergerak mendekati Kris. Minseok berdiri di depan Kris, membuat wajah mereka sejajar. "Cium aku. LuHan saja berani menciumku. Tapi kau tidak."

Kris gelagapan. Saat ini wajah MinSeok hanya berjarak kurang dari sepuluh senti di depannya. "MinSeok, tunggu! I-ini tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan, Kau masih kecil. Ma-maksudku—!"

"—cium. Aku. Kris!" Kali ini nada bicara MinSeok berubah menjadi sebuah perintah. Jika seperti ini, Kris tidak yakin sampai kapan ia akan bisa menahan dirinya. Menahan jiwa _lolita_-nya. Tidak. Walau MinSeok adalah kekasihnya, tapi—Argh! Sialan kau Gadis Kecil!

"Jangan jadi pengecut, Kris! Cium aku sekarang!" Minseok memajukan wajahnya. Reflek Kris segera berdiri.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti!" suara Kris meninggi. Napasnya memburu, menahan marah.

"Kris?" panggil MinSeok pelan. Kris menatap ke bawah dan menemukan mata kecil MinSeok telah tergenang air. Kau yang sialan, Kris! Kau tidak seharusnya membuat seorang gadis menangis. Apalagi gadis kecil itu adalah kekasihmu!

"MinSeok aku—Maaf!"

"Kris! Kris!"

Kris tak peduli. Ia keluar dari _apartment _meninggalkan MinSeok dan mengabaikan panggilan gadis kecil itu. Kris benar-benar tak percaya bagaimana dirinya bisa cemburu pada anak kecil begitu. Tapi, ia lebih tak percaya bagaimana bisa ia membentak MinSeok dan membuat gadis itu menangis.

MinSeok mematung menatap tubuh Kris yang menghilang di balik pintu _apartment._ Ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang ada di kepala pria itu. Terkadang MinSeok merasa bahwa Kris lebih kekanakan dari pada dirinya sendiri. Lagipula, kalau Kris tidak mau menyentuhnya kenapa pemuda itu selalu menjawab 'kekasihku' ketika MinSeok menanyakan siapa dirinya bagi Kris. MinSeok tak mengerti apa itu cemburu. Ia tak mengerti jika Kris sekarang tengah cemburu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak awal kedatangan MinSeok, Kris sudah tahu bahwa ia memiliki kelainan. Kris memiliki rasa yang aneh pada gadis kecil itu. Entah sejak kapan, perasaan sebagai wali yang seharusnya menjaga si kecil MinSeok berkembang. Berkembang bagai virus dalam taraf yang tak wajar. Kris menyukai MinSeok, dan ia mengiyakan saat MinSeok berkata bahwa mulai sekarang Kris adalah kekasihnya. Ia pikir itu hanya omongan anak-anak. Tapi, Kris salah.

Kesalahan terbesar pertama Kris. Karena MinSeok mengerti jika jadi sepasang kekasih itu, maka memungkinkan adanya kontak fisik. MinSeok sering meminta Kris untuk menciumnya. Entah darimana MinSeok belajar semua itu. Seingat Kris, ia sudah menyembunyikan film-film berating dewasanya dengan baik.

Lalu, kesalahan kedua Kris, yang paling fatal; Kris benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Dan ia harus berusaha menahan godaan saat MinSeok memintanya menciumnya. Saat MinSeok tertidur di sisinya. Saat MinSeok duduk di pangkuannya sementara ia sibuk membaca buku atau mengecek tugas-tugas mahasiswanya. Kris mencoba dan selama ini berhasil. Berhasil jika saja kegiatan 'private'nya di toilet dengan membayangkan MinSeok alih-alih gadis _sexy_ dalam koleksi film-film dewasanya tidak dihitung.

Kris merasa benar-benar gila sekarang.

Ya, Kris gila, apalagi setelah ia merasakan cemburu pada anak sekecil LuHan. Kakak kelas MinSeok yang sudah berani mencium MinSeok. Sepertinya benar kata MinSeok bahwa Kris pengecut.

Tidak, MinSeok.

Kris tidak pengecut. Dia hanya berusaha menahan diri. Karena jika sekali menyentuhmu maka Kris tahu bahwa ia tidak akan bisa—

—_**mengendalikan dirinya lagi.**_

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, tapi Kris belum pulang sejak tadi siang. MinSeok yang ketakutan karena hujan di luar memilih meringkuk di sofa ruang tamu dengan memeluk boneka _teddy_ besarnya.

Pintu _apartment_ ia kunci dari dalam.

MinSeok yang bahkan tidak berani masuk ke kamar mandi untuk ganti piama memilih mengenakan kemeja Kris sebagai piama.

Mendadak terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

MinSeok terlonjak. Ia takut untuk berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya. Tapi ketukan tidak juga berhenti dan semakin keras.

Sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada _teddy_, MinSeok memberanikan dirinya mendekat ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"Sia—Kris!" Mata kucing MinSeok membulat sempurna melihat sosok Kris yang tengah berdiri di depannya. Tubuh pemuda itu basah dan menggigil. Tetes-tetes air jatuh dari rambut _blonde_ dan juga _sweater _putih miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" sambut MinSeok galak. "Cepat masuk, Bodoh."

Kris tak menjawab. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia membungkuk dan menarik MinSeok dalam gendongannya sebelum akhirnya membawa tubuh kekasih mungilnya itu ke dalam. Ia menutup pintu dengan menendangnya dan tak peduli dengan baju basahnya yang pasti akan membasahi MinSeok, ataupun MinSeok yang menjerit-jerit melihat boneka kesayangannya tergeletak begitu saja di depan pintu.

MinSeok sedikit meringis ketika Kris menjatuhkannya di tempat tidur dengan sedikit kasar. Tetes-tetes air dari rambut basah Kris jatuh ke wajahnya saat pemuda itu berada di atasnya dengan tangan berada di kanan-kiri MinSeok, menahan tubuhnya sekaligus memerangkap MinSeok.

Pandangan keduanya bertemu.

MinSeok terdiam. Mulutnya terkatup rapat. Ia tak mengerti dengan pemuda itu. Seharusnya Kris meminta maaf atas perbuatannya tadi siang.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Kris serak. Tangan kanannya bergerak menekan dagu MinSeok lembut. "Kau tahu itu 'kan, MinSeokie?"

MinSeok mengangguk samar.

Tentu, ia tahu bahwa Kris mencintainya. Walau tak pernah menyentuhnya tapi, Kris adalah satu-satunya sosok yang mau menerimanya. Itu pasti karena pemuda itu mencintainya.

Walau tak banyak bicara, tapi perhatian Kris mampu membuktikan hal itu.

Hanya saja, MinSeok menginginkan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang lebih intim sebagai bukti bahwa pemuda itu memang benar-benar mencintainya. Mencintainya sebagai wanita yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Sebuah sentuhan intim sebagai sepasang kekasih. MinSeok menginginkan itu.

"Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku."

MinSeok masih terdiam cukup lama.

"A-aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu." Kris tersenyum dan memajukan wajahnya untuk mencium MinSeok.

Mata MinSeok kembali membola. Ia seakan tak percaya.

Kris Wu, kekasihnya baru saja menciumnya.

Benar-benar menciumnya.

Semula itu hanya ciuman pelan. Namun semuanya berubah sesaat kemudian. Salahkan tubuh MinSeok bereaksi begitu hebat hanya dengan sebuah ciuman. Sama halnya dengan Kris yang mulai menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut MinSeok. Menggelitik langit-langit mulut mungil kekasihnya. Memaksa MinSeok menghisap lidahnya dan menelan _saliva_-nya.

Bagaimanapun ini adalah ciuman pertamanya, dan Kris melakukannya jauh dari kata lembut. Ciuman pemuda itu pelan namun menuntut. Lidah kecil MinSeok nyaris tak bisa mengimbanginya.

"K-Kris ughh..." MinSeok mulai takut tapi ia tetap mengatur kendali suaranya. Ia memaksa Kris menghentikan ciuman liarnya saat paru-parunya menuntut keadilan.

MinSeok nyaris tak percaya. Entah apa yang merasuki Kris, tapi kini Kris benar-benar menyentuhnya. Bahkan MinSeok tak perlu merayunya seperti biasa.

"Basah."

Eh? Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Bajumu basah. Le-lepaskan saja," ucap MinSeok setelah berhasil mendapatkan kembali suara dan kesadarannya.

Kris tersadar. MinSeok benar. Jika terus-terusan seperti ini, mereka bisa sakit.

Kris mendengus keras dan segera bangkit untuk mengganti bajunya di kamar mandi. MinSeok yang melihat Kris menghilang di pintu _bathroom_ mendudukkan dirinya dan tertawa.

**...**

"Jangan pergi dariku."

"Tidak akan."

"Jangan buat aku cemburu lagi. Jauhi bocah kecil bernama LuHan itu. Mengerti?!"

"Apa kau membenci LuHan?" Jemari MinSeok bergerak dan meremas surai pirang milik Kris. Ia mengartikan kecemburuan Kris sebagai kebencian.

"A-aku hanya—sudah pokoknya jauhi saja bocah itu." Kris memalingkan wajahnya membuat MinSeok gemas dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Baiklah, Tuan Wu." Jemari mungilnya menyentil hidung mancung Kris membuat pemuda itu kembali menatap ke arahnya.

"Gadis pintar."

Tangan Kris bergerak, menyingkirkan rambut di pipi Minseok ke belakang telinganya. Dan tersenyum lembut seraya menatap gadis kecil di atasnya.

"Kau tidak tahu, bagaimana rasanya harus menahan diriku untuk tidak menyentuhmu selama ini. Kau tau kenapa?"

MinSeok yang tengah duduk di perutnya menggeleng.

"Karena jika aku sudah menyentuhmu..." tangan Kris menahan jemari MinSeok yang tengah menyusur dadanya yang tidak tertutup baju, memegang pergelangan tangan gadis itu erat. Dengan satu gerakan Kris menggulingkan tubuhnya dan membuat MinSeok kembali berada di bawah. "...aku tak akan bisa berhenti. Tubuhmu menjadi candu, _Noona_."

Kris menatap bola mata hitam MinSeok di bawahnya. Iris kecoklatan milik Kris bertemu dengan _black hole_ milik MinSeok yang nyaris basah. Jantung MinSeok berdetak begitu hebat. Ia selalu terpesona dengan mata sewarna lelehan karamel milik Kris. Begitu menghipnotis.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," ucap MinSeok bergetar, napasnya memburu. Tubuhnya sudah menginginkan Kris begitu lama.

MinSeok sudah cukup menunggu lama agar tubuh tinggi itu memeluknya, menyentuhnya, memanjakannya.

MinSeok sudah nyaris gila karena karena menginginkan semua ini. "Se-sentuh aku, Kris."

Kris menyeringai. "Kau yang meminta."

Lidahnya jatuh di telinga kanan MinSeok, menjilat sebentar dan menarik garis _saliva _menuju leher jenjang milik MinSeok. Sedikit berpikir apakah ingin memberi tanda atau tidak. Tapi, masa bodoh dengan semua itu. MinSeok miliknya dan Kris ingin menandai apa yang menjadi propertinya.

MinSeok mengalungkan lengan pendeknya ke leher Kris. Desahan kecil meluncur dari bibir mungilnya saat Kris menggigit dan menghisap perpotongan lehernya.

Tangan Kris tak tinggal diam. Ia bergerak melucuti kemeja putih miliknya yang MinSeok kenakan sebagai piama. Di dalamnya MinSeok sudah tak mengenakan apa-apa. Sesuatu di dadanya terlihat sedikit menonjol walau sangat mungil. Namun, Kris tahu di dalam sanalah ada hati—hati MinSeok yang begitu mencintainya.

Kris kembali menggerakkan lidahnya menyusur sepanjang garis leher turun menuju dada MinSeok.

Berhenti di dada itu lama.

Kris mendengar jantung MinSek yang berdetak keras dan cepat. Kris menyukai suara itu. _Sangat suka._

Lidah dan jemari Kris bergerak seirama.

Mencoba mengimbangi respon hebat dari tubuh mungil MinSeok.

Dan saat lidahnya sampai di bagian bawah MinSeok yang tertutup kain tipis, Kris nyaris gila.

Bagaimana bisa ia melewatkan hal seindah ini begitu saja? Bagaimana ia selama ini mampu menahan dirinya atas reaksi MinSeok yang begitu dahsyat?

Tubuh mungil MinSeok bergetar hebat saat hidung Kris bersentuhan dengan miliknya di bawah. Kris bahkan belum melakukan apa-apa pada bagian yang masih memiliki pelindung putih itu. Tapi, napas MinSeok sudah terdengar tidak beraturan.

Kris mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat MinSeok yang memejamkan matanya. Tangannya mencengkram sprei erat-erat sementara ia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang teraliri benang _saliva_. Tubuh mungil yang nyaris _naked_ itu basah. Kris nyaris tak memercayai semua ini. Ia tak percaya bagaimana tubuh anak berusia sepuluh tahun ini begitu indah dan menggairahkan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Kim MinSeok terlihat begitu indah. Sangat indah.

Kris menyukai bagaimana tubuh MinSeok bereaksi. Bagaimana tubuh mungil itu bergetar. Bagaimana cairan garam meluncur dari pelipis dan tubuh porselennya. Bagaimana MinSeok menggigit bibirnya. Bagaimana...desahan meluncur dari mulutnya.

Kris tak ingin melewatkan segala keindahan ini.

Tidak akan menyiakannya untuk ke dua kali. Walau setelah ini, ia tahu, Kris tahu bahwa ia tak akan bisa lari dari MinSeok lagi.

MinSeok miliknya dan akan selalu menjadi miliknya, setelah malam ini dan malam-malam berikutnya.

Kris membuktikannya. Dosen muda itu menggesekkan jemarinya pada selangkangan MinSeok yang tertutup sementara wajahnya kembali ke atas dan menemukan bibir Minseok. Kembali mencium MinSeok selagi jemarinya yang di bawah tak juga berhenti bekerja.

Tubuh MinSeok bergetar semakin tak terkendali. Sentuhan Kris bagai listrik yang sontak menyengat seluruh titik-titik di tubuhnya. Gelenyar itu terasa aneh tapi MinSeok menyukainya.

"MinSeok," panggil Kris pelan setelah menarik bibirnya menjauh, menimbulkan benang _saliva_ yang tertarik dan akhirnya putus. "Tatap mataku.."

MinSeok membuka matanya, mencoba mencari keberadaan Kris. Gadis itu mencengkram lengan Kris begitu erat.

Tubuhnya terangkat menuntut tangan Kris untuk bekerja lebih cepat.

Dengan satu teriakan panjang, MinSeok mencapai puncaknya. Mata gadis itu terpejam saat Kris merasakan jarinya yang bekerja di luar pelindung MinSeok basah. Sepertinya MinSeok mencapai puncaknya dengan hebat.

"Kris...Kris..." panggil MinSeok lemah. Tubuh mungil itu basah karena peluh. "Peluk aku, Kris."

Kris menggulingkan tubuhnya sehingga ia kini berbaring di samping gadis mungil itu. Memeluk MinSeok protektif.

"Aku lelah sekali, Kris."

Tangan Kris bergerak menyingkirkan rambut di dahi MinSeok, ia sedikit menunduk dan mengecup dahi itu lembut. "Tidurlah."

Malam ini, cukup sampai di sini. Kris mencintai MinSeok. Kris selalu menjadikan MinSeok sebagai fantasinya. Tapi, karena rasa cintanya lebih besar, Kris bertahan untuk menunggu Minseok. Menunggu sedikit lagi untuk menyerang gadis itu dan menjadikan MinSeok miliknya, seutuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita akan berkencan besok."

MinSeok tak menjawab karena kini Kris tengah memeluknya. Tangan pemuda itu melingkari tubuh MinSeok, menyembunyikan wajah MinSeok di dada telanjangnya, dan memaksa MinSeok mendengar suara detak jantungnya.

Detak jantung Kris yang mencintainya...sebagai wanita. Hangat, dan MinSeok sangat menyukainya.

"_Terima kasih, Kris."_

**...**

* * *

**Crane's Note: **

Halooo ^^/ Kali ini saya membuat _loli!_KrisMin.

Fanfiksi ini untuk memenuhi _request_ dari **'aidapinky21'** yang me-_request_ KrisMin. Maafkan karena idenya terlalu abal dan _plot_-nya yang _rush_ untuk sebuah fanfiksi _request_. v(-_-)v Lalu, tolong abaikan juga soal kemunculan LuHan itu. Serius abaikan saja dia. Dia emang hobi muncul di fanfiksi yang melibatkan MinSeok di dalamnya. :'C Seperti kata Gun-_san_ (tbh aku suka kata-katanya) _because_ "LuHan is Us and We are LuHan". :lol *tendang LuHan bareng Kris*

_Well_, terima kasih telah membaca. _Review juseyo?_ ^^ *bbuing-bbuing bareng chibi!MinSeok*

* * *

**© cranescort, 2013**


End file.
